


Throwback Thursday

by CHRISpyCHEESus



Series: Chaotic Cheesecake [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cutesy, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, hassling, short text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/pseuds/CHRISpyCHEESus
Summary: Minho and Jisung go for a walk.Woojin initiates Throwback thoughts.The meme faces come out to play.Here's the fluffiest fluff I have ever fluffed.





	Throwback Thursday

**Minho**

Where are you?

 

**Jisung**

Right next to you

 

**Minho**

Ummm 

no you aren’t

 

**Jisung**

…

I was holding a strangers hand

He didn’t let go

I had to yell at him to drop my hand

Halp

 

**Minho**

You are such a handful

I don’t know how I do it

Everyone needs to respect me more

 

**Jisung**

HEY

 

**Minho**

For taking care of you

 

**Jisung**

You know what-

 

**Minho**

I should get my own award

 

**Jisung**

_ I thought i was your reward _

  
  


**Jisung**

Minnie?

  
  


**Jisung**

Well thats just mean.

Where are you?

…

MINNIE WTF

 

**Woojin**

THROWBACK THURSDAY!!!

 

**Chan**

Woojin

No

 

**Woojin**

Woojin

Yes

;}

 

**Seungmin**

REMEMBER WHEN MINHO DIDN’T KNOW HE COULD RAP??

 

**Jeongin**

Remember when Han talked about Chan informally on camera??

 

**Chan**

Guys this get depressing every time lets not

 

**Seungmin**

Remember when Chan couldn’t tell who we were just by touch??

 

**Chan**

And there it is.

My depression.

Welcome.

 

**Woojin**

Just think of Jisung doing agyeo

Cheers you up everytime <3

 

**Felix**

What about Seungmins agyeo

Its just weird noises

 

**Seungmin**

Says the mosquito king

 

**Felix**

ಠ_ಠ

 

**Changbin**

My boy adorable 

Just like me :]

Remember him with black hair? <3<3<3

 

**Felix**

(◕‿◕✿)

 

**Jeongin**

That one time we were doing asmr

And felix hit the mic 

With his throat

XD

 

**Chan**

OMFG

CHANGBIN STARTED CLAPPING

 

**Changbin**

YAAA

I had immediate regret about that clapping thank you

 

**Felix**

We shouldn’t be aloud to do asmr

 

**Seungmin**

What do you mean?

We are great at it.

 

**Jeongin**

I am fabulous at asmr 

 

**Changbin**

….

Felix is the best 

 

**Felix**

Okay i guess

 

**Woojin**

Show of hands, we should do another asmr session

 

**Seungmin**

Heck yeah!

 

**Chan**

I wouldn’t mind

 

**Jeongin**

YAASSS

 

**Changbin**

As long as Lix is front and center

 

**Felix**

Hyung chill

( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀)

 

**Woojin**

Its decided then

We do another asmr session

Maybe asmr Miroh!

 

**Chan**

That would be fun

 

**Changbin**

Remember someone put our I Am You asmr over our performance vid XD

 

**Jisung**   
REMEMBER WHEN MINHOE LEFT ME WITH A STRANGE MAN IN THE MIDDLE OF A PARK1?!?1?!

 

**Chan**

Wait what?

 

**Minho**

I request more respect from all of you for handling that dumbass

 

**Seungmin**   
Pfffff

 

**Jisung**

WTF MINNIE

THE FKIN ATTITUDE

 

**Minho**

Youre the one who grabbed a strangers hand without looking

 

**Changbin**

You did that again?

You think youd learn but nooooo

 

**Jisung**

BINNIE

 

**Chan**

I mean

He has a point Hannie sweetie

 

**Jisung**

*is in disbelief of the betrayal*

 

**Woojin**

THROWBACK TO WHEN HANNIE ALMOST KISSED THAT ONE INTERVIEWER BECAUSE HE GOT TOO CLOSE

  
  


**Jisung** has left the chat.

  
  


**Jeongin**

THROWBACK TO MINHO DANCING TOO SEXY FOR TV

 

**Minho**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Seungmin**

Throwback to when Hyunjin asked for a towel so viewers couldn’t see down his shirt and they gave him a blanket

 

**Jeongin**

Where is Hyunjin?

He is usually here to beat us in our throwback game

 

**Chan**

Hes an mc tonight

 

**Jeongin**

Ohhhh

 

**Changbin**

REMEmBER WHEN HE TRIPPED ON STAGE

 

**Chan**

We all have though

 

**Woojin**

Not like you though

 

**Felix**

Chan has taken the cake for best fall on stage

It was so dramatic XD

 

**Seungmin**

DID YOU SAY CAKE

AND STAGE   
CHANGBINS CAKE HITTING THE STAGE   
  


**Changbin**

WE ARENT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THAT!

>:|

 

**Woojin**

Pffffffff

 

**Jeongin**

It made such a loud sound for falling such a short distance

 

**Chan**

OMG SHADE   
  


 

**Changbin** has left the chat.

  
  


**Chan**

Oop

Shit my bad

 

**Felix**

I’ll get him

Brb

 

**Hyunjin**

I MISSED THROWBACK THRUSDAY AGAIN?!?!

DAMMMITTTTTT

 

**Minho**

Should i get jisung?

 

**Chan**

Wait did you really leave him in the park?

  
  


**Jisung** has joined the chat.

  
  


**Minho**

…. No

 

**Jisung**

YES

 

**Minho**

Im still here chill 

 

**Seungmin**

_ I can hear his squirrly screams from here _

 

**Jisung**

THATS BECAUSE BISHBOI SNUCK UP ON ME

 

**Minho**

You watched me walk up to you-

This boy i swear

Pls give me an award

  
  


**Changbin** has joined the chat.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

HEY SHORTY HOW YOU DOOOO

  
  


**Changbin** has left the chat.

 

**Chan**

…

You just had to

 

**Hyunjin**

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet? all my texting fics are based on a certain group chat I am in. I will add more soon.


End file.
